


Untitled (Chris/Steve)

by rsadelle



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy Sunday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Chris/Steve)

"You plannin' on gettin' out of bed any time today?" Steve's foot is hanging half off the bed, and Chris's knee nudges into it to make the point.

Steve turns his head farther into the pillow. Nice pillow. Soft pillow. "No," he grumbles. Doesn't Chris know how late they were up last night?

"You know it's two o'clock?" Chris puts something down on the nightstand, sounds like a glass, and drapes himself over Steve's body.

"Ungh." Steve just lets Chris's weight push him into the bed. "Sunday."

Chris's laugh rolls through them both. "Sunday," he repeats. "And tomorrow's Monday and we both got things we have to do."

"Don't."

"Do." Chris nuzzles against the back of Steve's neck, and if he thinks that's any reason for Steve to leave the bed, he's crazy. "I'm on set, and you're back in the studio on Thursday, and you said you wanted to work some things out before then."

Chris's hands are moving up and down Steve's sides while he talks, so Steve's not really thinking about his words at first. When he realizes what Chris is saying, he twists his head out of his pillow and cracks an eyelid to look at Chris.

"How do you remember that?" he grouches. "And how are you not hungover?"

Chris is grinning at him. "You mean I'm not supposed to remember everything you say?"

"Fuck you." Steve closes his eyes and turns back into the pillow.

"Nah, darlin', fuck you." Chris rocks his hips down against Steve, and he's been hard the whole time, but when is he not? It's one of the things Steve likes about him.

"Mmm." That sounds like a hell of a lot more fun than whatever Chris wants him to get him out of bed for. "Promise?"

Chris's teeth scrape against the side of his neck. "Promise."


End file.
